Le ciel et les homards!
by drylobsterpotion
Summary: Ben en gros à date c'est la biographie de Neville avec plein de petites péripéties. Mais ma fict ne touche pas juste Neville pcq sinon sa srait trop BOooooring...fek le reste cé à decouvrir !


Bon cette histoire se déroule pendant l'été de la 5e et la rentrée de la 6e. Toute kess ke vous connaissez deja c'est du JK Rowling, évidemment...le reste...je crois...je pense...j'imagine que c'est moi :)

Le ciel...et les homards!!!

_« Et c'est ainsi que les homards de l'Amérique centrale du nord s'accouplent et vivent leurs vie bien tranquillement entre les algues et les poissons chats. Merci d'avoir été avec nous, revenez nous la semaine prochaine pour le prochain épisode de Le grand bleu, c'est mouillé. »_

Neville était épuisé. Il était évaché sur sa chaise rose à poids jaunes, attendant que sa grand-mère ait fini de préparer le souper. On dirait bien que Arthur Weasley avait déteindu sur sa grannie chérie, car elle s'était procurée la chose la plus inutile dans le monde sorcier, une télévision. L'émission qu'il regardait à l'instant venait de se terminer.

Neville avait passé la journée à courir après les porcs de la voisine car sans faire exprès, il avait jeté un sort de démolition sur la porcherie. Oh oui, il est très maladroit ce jeune homme...Même qu'un jour, il a renversé une soupe aux champignons sur le chandail de Ginny, il s'est ensuite excuser en bafouillant et a voulu partir en courant, mais sans succès il s'est enfargé dans une craque de plancher et il est tombé directement dans le décolleté de Ginny qui, débalancée par ce poids sur sa poitrine s'est retrouvée les cheveux dans la salade à l'orignal d'antan de Harry...Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

-Nevillouchouuuu ? C'est prêt !!

-Kesskon manje (on voit ici l'exemple parfait des cordes vocales déformées par la puberté)

-Du pâté de nain de jardin chéri, ton préféré!

Neville se leva d'un pas chancelant et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait pris quelques centimètres pendant l'été, ses cheveux et ses dents avaient allongés. Il empestait le purin. Rendu à table, il s'assit confortablement et commença à ingurgiter ce pâté appétissant. Quelque chose le chatouillait au niveau du mollet droit. C'était son cactus qui s'était déplacé en rampant pour essayer d'avaler un petit bout de nain de jardin cuit.

-Petit Mimbletus Mimbletonia, tu sais que pour toi il n'y a que les cheveux !

-Michkipfouitnouskipatou!!

-Ok va t'en je comprends rien.

Sa grand mere vint s'asseoir à table.

-Chéri, qu'est ce que tu schlingues!

-Grand mere, je n'aime pas quand tu me parles sur ce ton. Tu m'intimides et ce n'est pas agréable.

-Oh, désolée chéri. Tu sais, à mon age, les gens disent des choses qu'ils ne comprennent même pas! (et elle fit une espèce de grimace incompréhensible qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire)

Quelques minutes plus tard, il termina son assiette et se rendit aux toilettes en l'occasion d'y prendre une belle-longue-plaisante douche, car même si c'est un homme, il n'aime pas sentir le purin. Il entre, marche, ouvre la douche, se déshabille, se contemple, touche son simili-muscle biceps, le contemple lui aussi, se couche à terre, hume le tapis à fleurs douteuses, mange un tacos, fait du ballet, alouette, chevreuil, cantaloupe....nah ok la je m'éloigne. Passons donc aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

Il est minuit. Ron et Harry jouent au scrabble (pour faire changement des échecs car Harry est très orgueilleux et Ron gagne toujours). Harry est furieux car Ron sort continuellement des mots a 10 $ et il est entrain de gagner. Si seulement Hermione était là pour l'aider ! Mais non, elle, elle se pavane en bas avec Ginny en chantant du Ji-Mary Puff, la nouvelle chanteuse vraiment trop frivole dans le monde des sorciers. C'est pas très très beau à voir...

Mais Ron aussi voulait qu'Hermione soit là. Seulement, ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que Harry. Ron lui, trouvait Hermione frappante, belle avec son look de collégienne démodée bollée sexy, et mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser fougueusement là tout de suite. Le reste de ses pensées, vous pouvez les deviner vous-même en vous questionnant à propos de l'excitation/activité mentale sexuelle des garçons de 14 à 18 ans. Oui oui, Ron est hétérosexuel.

Plusieurs bruits de pas martelèrent les escaliers et Ji-Mary Puff martelait les tympans de ces deux pauvres jeunes hommes. Ginny entra subitement dans la chambre.

-Salut vous deux. Vous aimez mon costume? C'est pour le party déguisé de vendredi soir chez Malefoy.

STOP. Je sais ce que vous pensez. Quoi ? Un party chez MALEFOY? Eh bien pour tout vous dire, Malefoy a un peu changé durant l'été...il est rendu plus... comment dire...noble? Vantard? Maniaco dépressif? Il a enfin compris qu'il était de loin supérieur à Harry(...) En tout cas, tout ça pour dire qu'il fait une giga boom avec tous les élèves des trois dernières années (5-6-7) de Poudlard...donc il ne peut exclure une personne. Il est bien trop noble pour ça voyons! Tout le monde même Hermione Granger est invité.

-Hum...tu es sensée être quoi ? dit Ron qui essayait d'apercevoir Hermione dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Ben la! C'est pas assez évident à ton gout! Je suis déguisée en lama qui fait du bouddhisme ! Dit Ginny

-Oh ok je l'avais pas vu sous cet angle....dit Ron

-Mais où est Hermione? Dit Harry qui voulait gagner au scrabble.

-Oui, ou est Hermi? Dit Ron qui allait justement dire cette phrase.

-Elle arrive, c'est parce qu'elle s'est enfargée dans une craque de plancher et son orteil est enflé. Elle est partie chercher de la glace.

-Oh ok, fit Ron

7 secondes plus tard, Hermione entra dans la chambre. Tout doucement. Comme un lièvre gambadant dans les prés avec la chanson en arrière plan de Who's knockin on the wall (voir keatonworld.tk pour ecouter un extrait). Elle était déguisée en pirate-woman des mers virides avec un perroquet vert en peluche ensorcelé sur son épaule qui parlait quand on y demandait. J'en déduis que c'était affreusement sexy car Ron bavait sur le bras de Harry qui semblait apprécié...Une des facettes qu'on ne connaissait pas de toi, Harry...

-Alors, c'est beau ou non? Dit Hermione

-Oui! Ça te va très bien, fit Harry

-gaaagaui

-Hum...pardon Ron? Dit hermione

-Ah-ben-euh-désolé-c'est...-c'est-très-beau-oui-oui!!!

-.....On dirait que tu n'aimes pas....(hermi)

-Non!!! Pas du tout!! C'est super!!! (ron)

-Bon d'accord.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Neville se réveilla dans son lit rose à poids jaunes. Non, Neville n'est pas gay parce qu'il aime le rose, la coiffure, les cactus, la mode et le parfum...tout ça, ce sont des stéréotypes sur la société d'aujourd'hui.........!! Son cœur a toujours aimé madame chourave. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et les nuages en forme de citron. Il descendit les escaliers à une vitesse foudroyante qui pourrait quasiment se rendre jusqu'au Olympiques de la descente de marches. Il ouvrit la porte du petit bungalow qu'il habitait et ....POUF!! (Oh merde, qu'est il arrivé à Neville?.............................................................................................................quel suspens!) Le soleil le frappa en plein visage. Imaginez, un petit homme, rempli de bonheur à regarder le soleil, les sauterelles et le gazon, à humer les odeurs fraîches de pissenlit...Si ce n'est pas merveilleux! Oh que oui, car vous savez, Neville Longdubat est très sensible à tout ce qui touche la nature et les beaux moments comme ceux-ci. Je sais que vous trouvez sa vie un peu banale, médiocre, sans éclat, mais que voulez-vous...il n'y a rien d'intéressant qui se passe chez une grand-mère folle qui passe son temps à vous radotez la game de bingomagic qu'elle a jouée il y a trois semaines...Donc ayez un peu de compatie pour notre cher ami et laissez lui sa chance. Revenons donc à nos moutons. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas un mouton.

Tiré de sa rêverie par un hibou qui venait de s'écraser dans la fenêtre du salon, Neville se précipita dans la plate-bande pour voir l'oiseau inerte sur une tulipe. C'était nul autre qu'Errol, le cher hibou des Weasley. Il tenait un petit parchemin disant :

Cher Neville,

Voici une invitation de la part de Malefoy (qui n'était pas assez autonome pour te l'envoyer seul)

_Samedi, 13 aout, soirée déguisée dans mon humble demeure (si grosse, si charmante et si maléfique.) N'arrivez qu'à partir de 7h. Et si vous restez à dormir, c'est soit la niche de mon chien à trois têtes, ou soit dans la salle des tortures (sauf, naturellement, pour mes chers amis de Serpentard). Sinon, amenez vous du stock pour coucher dehors._

_Sans amitié,_

_Drago_

Spéciale comme invitation, n'est ce pas? Arrive chez moi dès mercredi, comme ça on pourra y aller ensemble! Harry et Hermione sont déjà là.

P.S. Si Errol s'est encore écrasé dans la vitre, relève-le, prend le et pitch le dans les airs.

P.S.2 Si Errol retombe à terre quand tu le pitch dans les airs, donne-lui une tomate.

P.S.3 Si ce hibou de merde est encore inconscient, lance lui des cailloux dessus juqu'à temps qu'il se réveille.

Au plaisir de te revoir,

Ron

Neville, perplexe et tout bouleversé de l'intérieur d'avoir été inviter à un party, se questionna longuement sur l'invitation de Malefoy. Était ce une blague, ou une invitation à la mort? Rien qu'un tout petit bout de papier était entrain de chavirer son existence. Irait-il ? ou n'irait-il pas? rentrera t'il dans sa maison ? ou ne rentrera t'il pas dans sa maison ?Se grattera t'il? Ou ne le grattera t'il pas? Sentira t'il son pied ? ou ne le sentira t'il pas ? Mordillera t'il un brin d'herbe ? ou ne mordillera t'il pas le brin d'herbe? (Répétez ces phrases à voix haute pendant quelques instants, vous verrez que c'est pas mal spécial comme prononciation...)

C'est là qu'il prit une décision. Il ira au party de Malefoy coûte que coûte, même si, il pourrait y périr, mourir de honte, mourir de coups de poings dans le ventre parce qu'il se déguisera sûrement en calinours, sinon mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire ou d'un crash d'avion moldu sur son coude.

* * *

CHAP1 FINISH

REVIEWZ TIME!!!

La suite est pour bientot


End file.
